When I'm Gone
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Xion knew her time has come to and end. She knows her memories are fake and that they need to be back with Sora. She just wants to be remembered, not forgotten. It hurts her that she knows it isn't true. "Remember me when I'm gone." Oneshot
Xion knew her time has come to and end. She knows her memories are fake and that they need to be back with Sora. But she would hate to leave her friends behind, that's what is making her stop her decision. She always put her friends' needs ahead of her own, this choice that she made, she feels selfish, but she knows it's right.

She stared at the drawings on the wall of the white room as if she was finding words to say to the blonde female. Pain ached in her chest, she really hates to make this decision. She breathed out a sigh and glared at the blonde. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Are you sure? I could give you more time to think about it?" Namine asked her with worry on her face.

"The more I wait, the harder it'll be for me to say goodbye."

Namine agreed with a nod. "I'll get this ready."

"I need to say goodbye to my friends first," Xion said getting up from her seat.

"Of course. It was nice talking with you."

Xion disappeared into a black corridor. She returned to The Castle That Never Was. Her two best friends were sitting on the couch laughing their heads off. Sadness grew in her eyes. She can picture herself not being there, laughing with them and they had forgotten about her. All those memories on the Clock Tower will be forgotten about. They'll live their normal lives as if she was never there. The pain in her chest still clanged there. She made her way to her friends.

"Hey Xion!" Roxas said with a smile.

"Hey guys, let's have some ice cream. I need to talk to you."

"Sure, we have time for that," Axel said.

* * *

They sat on the edge of the tower like they always do and talk about stupid stuff. This will be the puppets last day with them, it hurts her knowing that she couldn't be with them forever.

"What is it that you want to tell us?" Roxas asked as he looked at her ready to listen and Axel too.

She took a bite of her ice cream and she sighed. "Guys, I'm giving Sora back his memories."

Disappointment grew over the boys, they were hoping that she could be with them forever. They want to remember her, not forget her.

"Xion, are you sure? You don't seem ready," Axel said.

"Even if I'm not ready, I have to make this choice."

It hurt Roxas when she spook those words. He didn't want her to go, he loved her so much. "Xion, don't do it."

"Roxas, I have too." She looked down at her frozen treat she couldn't look at the boys.

"Our last day together, huh," Axel said softly. He didn't want to believe that it's true. To me it's like a dream, he needs to wake up and stop this from actually happening.

"Guys, I have a favor to ask." She finally looked at the both of them with a smile. "All I ask is, when I'm gone; please remember me. Never forget me. Hold on to those memories we had together."

They both nodded. "I'm going to write this down." Axel pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and he wrote. _Never forget Xion, the girl who we had ice cream with she was our best friend. She made us happy and now today is not a happy day, she's going back with Sora. Only if she could keep his memories._ When he was finished he read it out loud and Xion cried.

"Thank you guys, you mean so much to me," she said as she stood to her feet.

Roxas stood to his feet and he threw his arms around her. "You don't have to do this."

Axel watched them with tears in his eyes.

"I need too."

He kissed her on the lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Roxas."

Axel stood up. "'Give me a goodbye hug."

Xion smiled and she gave Axel a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much!" Axel said.

Xion broke out of the hug. "We will all meet again, I'm sure of it."

"Why don't we all do bring you to where you need to go," Roxas suggested.

Xion nodded. "Of course."

Axel formed a portal and they walked through it and they appeared in Twilight Town at the mansion. They even walked her side the room white room where Namine was sitting at the white table drawing as always.

"I'm back."

"Oh, and you brought your friends."

"We just came to drop her off. Let's go Roxas."

Roxas grabbed Xion and kissed her again, she returned the kiss.

Namine and Axel just watched them make out. They're really going to miss each other.

"Okay, you can stop now," Axel said and Namine giggled.

Roxas and Xion pulled away, she gave her friends hugs and she looked at them with a pain that tugged in her chest. All she wants is to be remembered, it hurts knowing; when they return home, they'll forget about her. "Remember me when I'm gone."

Namine took her by the hand to pull her away from her friends she looked back with tears in her eyes as she watched her two friends walk away.

 **Maybe I'll make a squeal I'm not sure yet... so what do you guys think? Hate it? Love it? Leave a review please!**


End file.
